Lizard Men (Deviants)
The Lizard Men traveled through the subterranean caverns of the Earth and one of their numbers became lost in the Himalayas. They sent a scout to find him covered in fur coats and coverings, but when witnessed by the locals they believed them to be the legendary Yeti or Abominable Snowman. The scout searched high and low for his lost brother but came upon a television producer Victor Cartwright who was faking a documentary about the Yeti. The Lizard Man mistook the fur covered human as his brother and took him back beneath the surface. When he realized his mistake it was decided that he would need to be killed so their race would remain a secret. Fred Cooper, the assistant to Victor Cartwright, followed the creatures back to their lair and saved his boss and brought him back to the surface. A long time later, a hardened convict from the surface named Eric Kane escaped from the African prison camp that he was serving a life sentence in and hid in a cave behind a waterfall where he stumbled into their home upon being scared down their by an approaching Lizard Man from an unrelated Lizard Men group. The Lizard Men welcomed Eric Kane to stay as their guest. They also showed Eric a special diamond that provided light for them. When Eric Kane asked why the Lizard Men couldn't go to the surface for light, the lead Lizard Man stated that the Lizard Men can't breathe the surface world air even in the upper regions of the cave. Eric was interested in taking the diamond. When Eric managed to take the diamond and run, the Lizard Men went after him as they warned him to drop the diamond while he had the chance. Eric was too fast for the Lizard Men. The diamond emitted radiation that transformed him into a Lizard Man making him unable to breathe the surface world's air and retreated back to the Lizard Men. Despite the fact that he returned the diamond, the Lizard Men shunned him. While living as an outcast, Eric was left wondering if the diamond's effects will ever wear off and return him to human form. One of their ancient Deviant masters Kro returned to them with orders to find and attack the Eternal, Makkari. They were ordered to travel to the Midnight Mountain in Borneo to find Makkari under his new guise of Hurricane as he now worked with the Monster Hunters. Makkari and his teammates, along with the Mutate Gorgilla, battled the the Lizard Men. The Lizard Men were able to capture Makkari with a Bloodhound Missile. They then took him back to Subterranea through tunnels beneath the Earth. The hero Ulysses Bloodstone followed the creatures, but they destroyed the tunnels behind them, leaving him stuck in his tracks. The team used one of the left behind Lizard Men with help of Dr. Druid's mind reading to find Kro's secret base which was beneath Monster Isle. The Monster Hunters later left the last Lizard Men under the care of Gorgilla. | Habitat = | Gravity = | Atmosphere = | Population = | Powers = | Abilities = The Lizard Men are said to live for 1,000 years each. | AvgStrength = | Weaknesses = | GovernmentType = | TechnologyLevel = | CulturalTraits = | Representatives = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}